


What Bunnies Are Famous For

by Vacdir



Series: FE Heroes One-Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bondage, Bunny Girl, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation, Incest Kink, Riding, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacdir/pseuds/Vacdir
Summary: To Kiran, Askran festivals are nothing but children's games that deal in the mundane. So why bother going?Horny girls in bunny suits of course.





	What Bunnies Are Famous For

**Author's Note:**

> A friend inspired my to try and write a short smut piece in as little time as possible, so I thought I'd share what I wrote!

Kiran leaned in the shade of the Easter stall cart, a scene of festive spirit and merriment playing out before him. But his demeanour betrayed his lack of festive cheer. Folded arms and a grumpy scowl were his costume of choice, and he watched the other heroes frolicking around in the square like immature children.

Though if there was one benefit, it was how his gaze got to linger on the myriad of scantily clad bosoms and skin tight leggings…

“My my, our dear Summoner doesn’t look too festive,” Loki sidled up to him. “Is the rabbit festival not to your liking?”

“Hmph, there’s nothing to do but run in circles and roll stupid eggs,” Kiran didn’t bother to look at her. “Dressing up like rabbits for spring? Spare me the children’s games.”

Loki ran a hand along his shoulder. “Well there is one other thing rabbits are famous for,” she stepped in close. “…Besides eating carrots.”

Kiran knew that tone. It was time for another of Loki’s seasonal antics.

Wicked was the best way to describe the smile on his lips. “What do you say we include Sharena and Alfonse this time?”

 

\---------

 

A hole ripped in her leggings and a thick cock sliding roughly in and out of her pussy, Sharena frantically clawed at Kiran’s back.

“Yes! Yes! Ahaha!” she screamed in abandon as hips slammed into hers, sending the princess into a state of fuck-drunk delirium. “Fuck me more, Summoner! I love it~!”

The bed creaked and groaned as Kiran thrust down again and again. “Argh! Fuck you, Sharena!” he cursed, ploughing and manhandling her body like she was his to own. Fuck she felt good. “You wanted this, didn’t you? To get fucked on your spring trip?”

Her face rolled in sheer glee. “Mmmm! So good, cock feels so good~” Sharena laughed, eyes closed and her mind in a world of carnal delight.

Kiran kept her legs splayed so he could sink deep into the cunt between them, dicking the royal flower while his balls slapped her ass. “Well guess what, it’s my fat cock you got now!” he rutted into her faster. “You’ve pity broken me for the last time, you bitch!”

High pitched mewls and happy shrieks echoed through the spacious and mildly lit room. As the two rabbits fucked in a mess of limbs and hot passion, Loki and Alfonse watched on from their front row seat.

The blue haired prince of Askr was strapped to the chair, gagged and given an open viewing of his sister’s current sexual adventure. Stripped naked, his cock was buried to the hilt in Loki’s moist and warm snatch, the mischievous seductress doing nothing more than stroking Alfonse’s face as she sat astride his manhood.

Loki squeezed the cock nestled cosily in her pussy, relishing the simple feeling of being filled by a man. Alfonse’s erection was rigid and throbbing, the walls of her tight snatch treating the prince to a perfect slice of heaven.

“Oh my, what’s gotten you so hard and eager?” Loki grinned, trailing her nails down his chest. But Alfonse wasn’t looking at her. Instead his focus was entirely fixed on Sharena as the Summoner slapped and made her body twist in pleasure. Loki had a thrill of excitement as she saw the lust in his eyes. “Fufufu, you’re so naughty~, Prince Alfonse.”

The seductress leaned in to run the tip of her nose along his cheek while Alfonse’s gaze lingered on the centre bed. Loki’s voice travelled to the dark reaches of his hidden desires. “You like it, don’t you? Watching another man thrusting between your sister’s legs, the way her heeled feet bounce in the air,” she spoke, pressing their naked skin together. Alfonse struggle not to listen and tried to bite harder on his gag, but Loki knew his true feelings, the twitching of his cock inside her telling her everything she needed to know.

“You wish it was you. You wish you had the guts to be the one fucking your own sister, raw, unprotected, and like an animal.” Loki squeezed his member once, twice, thrice.

Alfonse shook his head in a feeble attempt to say ‘never’, yet he couldn’t look away from the sinful glimpses of Sharena's bare ass before him.

Loki loved his look of guilt over his carnal craving for Sharena, it was adorable. “Don’t try to deny it, dear, I’ve always known.” Alfonse swivelled back, and Loki trapped him in her gaze. “The way you stare at the backs of her thighs, silently hoping that flimsy skirt will ride up in the wind. You leer, praying that you’ll get to stare at your little sister’s cloth-covered twat,” she spoke slow and measured, letting Alfonse feel the slight movements of her own hot body. “I’ve seen her in the changing rooms, I know what colour panties she wears, and when she doesn’t wear any at all…”

Another bead of sweat joined the collection of Alfonse’s face, Sharena’s moans reaching a new high in the background.

“Hehehe, I can feel you twitching, Prince,” Loki smiled in delight, caressing the boy toy beneath her. She gave him a sultry and dangerous look. “I’d think twice before popping though. After all, tis’ the season of rabbits, carrots…and fertility…” The implication struck Alfonse like a brick. “Don’t forget you’re within me without protection, dear Alfonse, and there would be nothing to stop you from giving me a happy white surprise, just like the kind Sharena’s about to get.”

Loki’s womanhood continued to treat the prince to minimal caresses, rubbing him only slightly within the walls he was buried in.

Kiran suddenly pushed Sharena into a mating press, pounding into her with animalistic instinct.

“You like that, huh?” he mocked the princess, hovering over her face full of bliss. Sharena’s mouth hung open into a perfect O-face. “You going to cum? Cum all over my thick cock like a slut?”

Her eyes began to roll back and her breathing quickened. “I am!” she wailed, grasping at the sheets. “Ah! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die! Ahhhh!”

Sharena’s whole body convulsed in sin, meshing against Kiran’s bare skin and seizing up entirely. She pulled fiercely at the bedsheets and groaned in ecstasy through it all. A huge grin plastered her face, her body stretching out and her pussy sucking greedily on Kiran’s cock.

“Wipe that fucking smile off your face, bitch, I’m sick of it,” Kiran spat. He stretched out her legs and continued to slam into her dripping hole. “Your tight cunt’s all you’re good for!”

Sharena squealed in delight as the pleasure refused to stop. The Summoner had a whole sticky load of semen yet to come for her. “Hehehe…”

Loki was breathing hard, the twitching of Alfonse’s cock growing more and more erratic as he watched Sharena climax in front of him. The moment was nearly there, and Loki had his shaft buried right where she wanted it. Hot white wads of sperm, and an eager womb to shoot them into.

“What do you think, my sweet Prince?” Loki teased. “Two young, fertile girls, would you risk it?” Alfonse was trembling, his lips forming a snarl of defiance around his gag. “Fufu, how cute and adorable, you’re holding out, trying to pretend you’re not some depraved little princeling who wants to cum balls deep in his own sister.

Loki ran her hands low and over where Alfonse was trying so desperately not to burst. “You’re so close, teetering on the edge of an unforgivable crime,” she whispered as she squeezed him again and again. Both her hands latched onto his shoulders. “But what if I do this…”

In one long, slow motion, Loki undulated and dragged her hips into and along Alfonse’s waist. The pleasure was too much, it was unreal. After being kept hard and on the edge inside her perfect snatch for so long, the sudden friction of overwhelming sensation went right through Alfonse’s whole body.

He began to twitch and spasm under Loki, a gagged moan filling the room. “That’s it! That’s the way, Prince Alfonse!” Loki shouted in glee as he came undone beneath her. Thick spurts of virile Askran seed flew into the depths of her snatch, the hot feeling of princeling cum splattering the fertile chamber of her womb. “Mmmmm! Let it go! Savour me! Use me!” Alfonse shot a week’s worth of semen while Loki kept him balls deep.

“Pretend I’m your sister, and fill up this naughty hole with the baby you want to give her.”

Loki suffered a powerful but completely controlled orgasm as she felt Alfonse pump one last healthy dollop of sperm into her at those words alone. Her pussy wrung him dry, welcoming in the royal seed her fertile womb craved.

Behind them, Kiran happily creampied a girl that probably didn’t even know she was ovulating. Sharena had her legs locked around him and wasn’t letting go until she’d had her fill.

Finally lifting off of the prince’s spent manhood, Loki turned away and bent at the waist before him. Clad in black thigh-high leggings and high heels, Loki’s perfect legs and posterior were enough to stop any man’s heart. She cast a sultry glance behind and locked an eye with Alfonse, before spreading her pussy lips with both hands. A thin layer of white semen was smeared on the surface, tell-tale evidence of what carnal deed had transpired between them.

But suddenly Alfonse was staring at Sharena, bent over in her regular attire with her pussy on display. His tired mind had a momentary lapse of judgement, forgetting Loki’s ability to shapeshift into a perfect copy of whomever she wished.

“Look what you did to me, brother,” the Sharena said, a single drop of Alfonse’s cum leaking from her snatch. “It sure took you long enough.”

Alfonse was lost for words and lost for thoughts. He stared wide-eyed as Loki’s performance as Sharena gradually caused the prince’s member to rise to attention once more. Loki made sure to use every curve of the princess’ body to give Alfonse an image he’d never forget.

“Time to go, Loki.” Kiran zipped up his trousers as he stepped up to Loki. “You’ve had your fun.”

Sharena-Loki straightened up, her skirt falling into place to hide her shapely rear. “Done already? Or eager to find more friends?” she mused, dropping a hand to scoop up a finger of semen from her pussy. “Mmm, because I tell you now, it’s pretty hard to top Askran royalty.”

“We’re leaving.”

“As you command, fufu.”

As the exited the scene of their acts of debauchery, Loki dispelled the bonds restraining Alfonse. The prince stumbled out of the chair at long last, rubbing life back into his arms and legs.

But as he did so, Alfonse saw the splayed and mewling body of Sharena on the bed. Her bosom was heaving and she was leaking cum, but the princess was moaning for more.

Alfonse gulped and took a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this quick dip into debauchery, I'm glad you took the time to read it!
> 
> If people like this short style smut, I've got ideas for a few others I could do once I finish Fruits of Iðunn. Let me know what you think!


End file.
